Beltane ball
by amaltheanie
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry and his friends have returned to Hogwarts for their final year. But there have been changes in the dynamics. Harry and Draco get along and Gryffindors get invited for Slytherin parties...


Title: Beltane Ball  
>Author: amaltheanie<br>Recipient: lilyginny27  
>Pairing(s): HarryDraco, Hermione/ Ron  
>Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry and his friends have returned to Hogwarts for their final year. But there have been changes in the dynamics. Harry and Draco get along and Gryffindors get invited for Slytherin parties...<br>Rating: PG- 13  
>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and BloomsburyScholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>Epilogue compliant? No<br>Word Count: 5,900  
>Author's Notes: The prompts given were green ribbon, nail polish and presents. The prompter asked for a 8th year fic and some kind of anniversary. The secret's out, was one of the guidelines. I tried to put all of this into the story, but give it a little twist. Hopefully I succeeded in writing an intriguing story.<p>

_We were there last night when the dark drew down:  
>we set the bonfires leaping.<br>Then we vanished in the heather  
>and we couldn't be found until the dawn came creeping.<em>

_Did it get a little warm around the fire last night?  
>Were the flames a little higher than they had the right?<br>Was your breath a little heavy and your dress a little tight  
>and the moon too bright for sleeping? <em>

_**The Beltane Ball **_

"It's a trap," Ron Weasley said, as he glowered at the expensive piece of parchment, adorned with a shiny red and golden ribbon, made of silk.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the comment, not paying any heed to the muttered words, since he had been uttering them non-stop for the last hour.

"Honestly Ron, you've seen me cast every Revealing Charm that's known to the Wizarding- world on it, it's completely safe. So go on, read your invitation and stop sulking!" Hermione deadpanned, while waving the slightly singed bit of paper towards her boyfriend, ignoring his attempts at evading any physical contact with it. He darted a quick look toward his best mate, who up until now had been quiet, and saw him slowly opening his own invitation.

_BELTANE FESTIVAL_

_The House of Slytherin requests the pleasure of your company at our festival in honour of the Fall of Voldemort and the Feast of Beltane_

_Representative Draco Malfoy_

_With special guest 'Golden Boy' Harry Potter_

_Forbidden Forest- Ritual Clearing  
>Starts at midnight<br>Ends, Merlin only knows when the liquor is gone_

_R.s.v.p Ice Prince, Slytherin common room, dungeons, Hogwarts_

_Wand identification is required for entry into the Forest _

Harry couldn't help but shake his head when he read about him being the supposed 'special guest'. _Typical Draco _, he thought to himself with a small smile gracing his lips. When he looked up towards the Slytherin table, he saw the aforementioned boy looking at him. No, not a boy, Harry thought. The war made them all grow up too fast. They had seen more than some of the veteran Aurors.

Harry let his gaze travel over the blond Slytherin. For some people the growing up thing hadn't been that bad. Draco had certainly grown out of his lanky teenage body and settled into the Seeker-sleek build that Harry himself had. His hair was no longer slicked back with copious amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but held together at the nape of his neck. He was tall, muscular, with long legs and a taut arse, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and chiselled face. He was a sculpture of perfection, which could make Harry freeze in the hallways as if he had looked into the eyes of a basilisk. Speaking of eyes, the ones belonging to Draco, a beautiful bluish silver, were looking him straight in the eye with mirth dancing in them.

He saw Draco mouth the words "Look at the back" and turned the invitation over. On the back was another note:

_Harry_

_Since I know you would not want to lose the opportunity of being in my humble presence, I expect you at the Slytherin Dungeons 1 hour before midnight._

_And don't frown like that, I promise I won't bite..._

_Yours truly  
>Draco Malfoy <em>

He looked up and slowly nodded toward the blond, who immediately smiled at him. Not a smirk, a sneer, or a smile of contempt, but a real smile that lit up his eyes and took Harry's breath away. He still remembered the first time he'd had that smile directed at him.

***

_When Dorky, a house elf named by Draco at the tender age of 6 years, announced that 'Mr. Harry Potter, Saviour' stood in the entrance hall of the Manor, Draco nearly choked on his afternoon tea and crumpets. What did Potter want from him? Quickly spelling the tea- stains off of his midnight blue robes, he strode down the hallways and the elaborate stairs, only to see a soaking wet Gryffindor dripping muddy water on his mother's Persian rug._

_He stopped about a meter from the drenched Saviour, looking him up and down. He really was soaked to the bone, his burgundy T- shirt clinging to the broad chest, dark blue jeans riding low on the slender hipbones because of the weight of the water._

_" Malfoy."_

_"Potter."_

_"I'm sorry to drop in here, but I had to find a way to escape those bloody leeches that call themselves reporters. And I had something I wanted to give you," Potter said, with a little shudder when some of the water droplets ran over his neck and into the back of his shirt. Draco was just waiting for the moment when the dark- haired man would lose control and shake his head free of all the excessive water. Luckily for him it didn't happen, otherwise he, too, would have been drenched, since he was standing so close to Potter. Why was he standing so close, anyway? It couldn't be the sight of those nipples peeking under the frame- hugging T-shirt, the goose- bumps travelling over those muscular arms..._

_Draco tried to wet his mouth so he could answer without embarrassing himself by just emitting a croaking sound._

_"Before we get down to business, and before we engage in exchanging presents, I would recommend you take a shower, Potter. You could use some Drying Charms and a Scourgify, but you'll still be chilled." Turning from the flabbergasted expression before him, he strode up the staircase, calling for another house elf to ready the blue bathroom and instructions for clothes. When he glanced behind him, he could see Potter hesitantly climbing the stairs behind him, a faint blush marring the pronounced cheekbones._

_Harry's POV_

_'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...' Harry panicked. What was up with Malfoy? Offering him a shower? Being civil and, could he even say it, nice? He glanced at the body walking before him, which ultimately brought him eye- level with Malfoy's behind. " Robes should definitely NOT be able to cling to a person's ass like that!" Not that he was complaining, that was until Malfoy suddenly turned and nearly saw him drooling over him. Blushing slightly, Harry quickened his strides so he walked alongside his host, nearly brushing hands._

_He nearly walked into yet another corridor. 'Seriously, how much space does a family of three need?' Malfoy laid a hand in the hollow of his back and guided him towards a door, inlaid with a figure of a mermaid in turquoise and lapis lazuli._

_"Here we are, Potter, clean up, try to do something with that hair of yours and I'll let a house- elf take care of your clothes for you. Just leave them on the marble counter and Dorky will clean them up."_

_Harry nearly choked when he tried to hold back a laugh. 'Dorky?' Instead he nodded gratefully to the blonde, maybe even smiled a bit, and closed the door behind him only to stand stock still when he saw the splendour before him._

_Shaking himself out of his stupor, he discovered the walk- in shower and turned on the water. While the water heated up, he took off his shirt, trousers, socks and trainers. He was just glad that Malfoy wouldn't see him wearing no underwear. He had dressed in record time when Ginny strolled into his bedchamber, again, while he was naked and wet from the shower. She had tried to start up their relationship again, but Harry didn't feel right with it. Lately, his dreams had changed from her fiery, soft locks to the heat and hardness of a body pressed against him, still surrounded by fire and red but now from a different nature. He still felt those strong arms clutching his chest and the soft pants from Malfoy after they escaped puffed into his ear._

_Draco's POV_

_While Harry took a trip down memory lane, Draco himself had laid out an outfit for when he came out of the shower. This could be his only chance to see the Gryffindor Golden Boy in Slytherin colours and he would exploit it. He called Dorky to take the clothes to the bathroom. When the elf appeared it was pulling its ears and trembling._

_" I is sorry, young master, Dorky couldn't find the underwear of mister Saviour. Dorky could not clean it, Dorky is bad, bad, bad..." The little creature ran towards the wardrobe and started to pound his head against it._

_" Merlin, stop it!" Draco pulled the sobbing servant away. Who knew what damage it could do to his furniture? " If you did not find it, that will mean he wasn't wearing any." Quite an intriguing thought, that one. He rummaged through his drawers and came up with a pair of silk boxers. Adding it to the pile of clothing, he dismissed Dorky and made his way to the drawing room, waiting for the appearance of the Saviour._

_He had just ordered a fresh pot of tea when the door to the drawing room opened and Potter stepped inside. He smiled when he saw the end result of the fashion transformation._

_Harry's POV_

_Harry tugged at the waistband of the black cotton trousers. He had become accustomed to clothes that actually fit, since all the women in his life had taken it upon themselves to dress him 'according his social status', but this went just a little further. The trousers were unbelievably tight in some places and the green shirt, though made out of a light material which was perfect on such a humid and hot day, clung to him. He was grateful that, for some reason, there weren't too many buttons so the collar hung unfastened and the gentle wind that came in through the open windowpane brought some sense of coolness to his overheated skin._

_While fumbling with the embroidery on the shirt, an elaborate pattern of a hydra, he addressed his host, not directly looking at him. "You deliberately dressed me in Slytherin green, didn't you?" he accused with a note of amusement. He looked up, ready to bestow a mock- glare upon the blond, when he saw an expression he had never seen before on Malfoy 's face, directed at him. Malfoy was smiling at him._

_" Even you can admit that you look fetching in them... Harry."_

_And honestly, what else could he have done than blush and murmur his thanks? _

End Flashback

That had been the first time that Draco Malfoy had smiled at Harry Potter and called him by his name. After some initial stuttering, a lot of blushing and shy glances, Harry had found his inner Gryffindor again and dared to address Malfoy with his given name.

It appeared that Harry had escaped the Weasley's home, running from the systematic attempts of Ginny Weasley to seduce him and restart their relationship. While hurriedly walking to the Apparition point, broom held under his arm and still trying to button on his shirt, he had been accosted by a horde of reporters, trying to get a good picture of him or asking for his plans concerning this gala, or that fund-raising event or charity... When he saw Rita Skeeter biting and scratching her way through the crowd with her Quick-Quotes Quill ready for attack, he turned on the spot and Apparated to the first place that came to his mind. That place just happened to be Malfoy Manor, and more specifically, in the river running around the outskirts of the wards; clearly Draco and his allegiance with Skeeter had left a big impression on him during 4th year.

After Harry enlightened Draco how he came to the Manor, soaking wet and muddy, he scooted forward, picking a long box from beside him. Looking Draco right into the eyes, he slid it over the table. Draco reached out and took it from him, their fingertips barely touching. He knew what lay inside it; he could practically feel the familiar magic crawling out of it and up his arm to settle around his heart. Harry Potter had given Draco back his magic, his life as a wizard... his wand.

From that moment on the two spent time together, learning from each other and drinking in each other's company. Draco taught Harry about the traditions of wizards, helping Harry to deal with the onslaught of people who wanted to invite him to dinner parties or engage him to their daughters. Harry, on the other hand, introduced the pure-blood in the delights of the Muggle world, soft drinks and fast food, movies and vehicles. That time when Draco had tried to ride a bicycle, he had been sure that he'd broken a rib because he had laughed so hard.

Harry was sure that the whole Beltane celebration was a way for Draco to introduce him more to the old ways of the wizarding world. Though most people celebrated Christmas, Easter and Valentine's Day, most of the pure-bloods regarded the holidays as an influence of the Muggleborns or half-bloods, and held onto some of their ancient beliefs.

Harry shook out of his reflection when he heard Ron swear under his breath. Looking over the table, he saw him turning a violent shade of red but whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, Harry could not say. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and frowned up at him.

"Ron, are you alright? It's just a party. I think we can all use some way of stress relief before we start our N.E.W.T.s and it's not because it's given by the Slytherins that we should be suspicious. I mean, we should try to make an effort and befriend some of them. The war is over and if we let prejudice rule our lives, all was for nothi..." Hermione rambled until Ron held up a hand to stop her.

" Please 'Mione, let me get a word between, okay? It's not all you've mentioned, not entirely anyway, because I will never trust those slimy snakes, but... well... What exactly do you know about Beltane?" He regarded his girlfriend, ears still bearing that remarkable redness.

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it, promptly blushed and emitted a small, "Oh". Harry was intrigued but before he could ask Hermione to elaborate, she had taken Ron's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Harry could hear her arguing about still going and Ron looking both resigned and a little… aroused? Oh, he definitely needed to look up some information about this festival!

5 Hours later

"Bugger, Ravenclaws should really learn to leave some books for the other students." Harry grumbled to himself. He had been kicked out of the library around 2 in the afternoon after nearly starting a word tussle with Padma Patil. "That girl really needs to let things go," Harry thought in regards to the disaster at the Yule Ball. It wasn't as if Harry could help it that Ron had been a horrible date for the Yule Ball. Now the twins had taken it upon themselves to make Ron's life and, by being Ron's best mate, Harry's, a living hell.

"Tempus"

Harry swore to himself. He had gone to the Quidditch pitch to take his mind of the festival and apparently been there longer than he had anticipated. If he had to go to supper, ditch any invitations to be the partner of a girl, find clothes that would meet the approval of everybody who couldn't mind their own business, try to tame his hair, again ditch invitations and not so subtle love potions or spells, deal with Ron's nervousness, try to extract information out of Hermione and... Damn, he was doomed.

He skidded into the Great Hall and saw that a lot of the 8th years were missing. The girls were probably already busy with their hair and make- up, bemoaning the fact that they got the invitation on the same day as the actual party. Boys were stressing about a proper date, finding dress robes or a decent pair of jeans without holes in them... It was a miracle the teachers didn't seem to notice the gossiping groups, the anticipation or even had found out about the invitations being send up by the house-elves at breakfast. That had been quite a shock, to say the least. Suddenly, while eating bacon and eggs, an envelope had popped up on the plate of every 8th year, spelled with an Impervius.

Harry couldn't see Hermione, so the information about the fest would have to wait for now. Quickly dishing up some shepherd's pie, he wolfed it down, drained a goblet of pumpkin juice and hurriedly bolted away. He was stopped however by the petite form of Pansy Parkinson, standing outside the doors. He skidded to a halt in front of the Slytherin girl, eyeing her warily. She smiled sultrily up at him and sidled closer. He nearly choked on the heavy waves of perfume that wafted from her and had to focus really hard to perceive the words that were practically purred into his ear.

" My my, Potter, where are you running to in such a hurry?" she asked, sliding a long nail with glittery green nail polish down his torso. Harry gulped and tried to back off but only managed to corner himself against a suit of armor. "I didn't think you would be quite that eager to participate in the customs of Beltane." She murmured, halting her fingers just above Harry's waistband. " I do think we started on the wrong foot, what do you say you and I go down to the Forest together and reacquaint on a more personal level, hmm?" Harry stared down at the girl in amazement. Here was the one who had wanted to deliver him to Voldemort, practically tossing him of in the Entrance Hall! He grabbed her wandering hands gently but firmly. He looked her in the eyes and simply summoned some of his innate power. Pansy saw a raging fire and understood. She understood far more than Harry would be able to fathom. She smiled serenely, kissed him on the cheek and sauntered down the dungeon stairs, leaving a very confused Gryffindor behind.

Down in the Slytherin Common Room

Draco Malfoy was practically prancing through the common room. It was only a life of Malfoy training and his sense of decorum that held him securely in his high-backed leather chair, expressing his joy with a smirk that was less vicious than usual and could even be called a smile. He looked up when somebody settled on the arm rest of his chair, straight into the highly amused face of one Pansy Parkinson.

"What did you do?" Honestly, she was far too happy, which either portended a very juicy piece of gossip that only she was aware of, or she had done something that could turn out disastrous in her favour.

He was sure it had something to do with the party tonight. Ever since he had decided to throw it and to invite the Gryffindors along, she had given him considering looks, knowing looks, anxious looks, doubting looks... And now she reminded him of the Basilisk who killed the Mudblood. He leaned forward and shared a smirk with her.

"I repeat, what did you do or what do you know?"

Pansy studied her nails. Honestly, that nail polish was far too flashy! Which was why Draco had given it back to her when he discovered it amongst his Christmas presents. According to her, it was the ultimate gay-fashion-item. He should never have told her that he was gay... or should have known better and used a Silencing and Locking Charm on his bedroom this summer. That way she would not have walked in on him having a fantastic wank over a Prophet photo spread titled " Salacious Saviour". The newspaper had been sued of course, but that didn't keep Draco from enjoying the pictures of Harry Potter coming out of the lake dripping wet, the Prefect's bathroom with jeans unbuckled, in leather breeches – and only leather breeches- after a Quidditch training... Let's just say, the secret was out.

"Dearest Draco, you should probably know that I did both." She shot him a very pleased smile and retold the events which had occurred between her and Golden Boy. It was no wonder that she nearly landed herself in a bitch fight with the Slytherin Ice Prince. She could hold him in check long enough to deliver the final blow with words. "I believe you have a chance with him, sweetie."

Draco backed off and went over the conversation they'd just had. According to Pansy, Harry had refused her scandalous offer, something no sane man with a sex drive would do. Adding the shy glances, the blushes and the way he and Harry interacted over the summer and in secret in the Room of Requirement and Draco felt a small flutter of anticipation in his stomach. Tonight he would seduce Harry Potter.

Dungeons, Entrance to Slytherin common room

Harry hopped from one foot onto the other. He was grumbling to himself and cursing Draco Malfoy. 'Honestly, he was the one who asked me to come here one hour before midnight. The least he could do was make sure I could actually enter!'

He was in a rather foul mood having escaped three love laced sweets and he really needed to talk to the twins about whom they sold their products to, since he had found several forms that ordered the newest inventions from WWW WonderWitch.

The grinding of stone against stone made him look up, after which he quickly retreated. Pansy stood in all her glory in the entrance of the common room. _'Good lord, how does that dress stay on?' _She was wearing a wisp of a garment, only covering her impressive cleavage and her ass. Harry was no longer surprised that he felt not a stir in his neither regions. That is, until Draco himself came from behind Pansy and ushered her back inside. Harry's tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. Draco was dressed in Muggle attire... very enticing Muggle attire. He wasn't wearing leather, or fish-net T-shirts but the entire image he made was faultless.

_'Dear God, Draco's wearing jeans...' _Harry could let his eyes travel over the ass-hugging jeans, was that the logo of Armani, with the same colour of the robes he had worn that first day he smiled at Harry. While following the contours of those long, muscular legs, Harry came upon the waistband of the trousers and let his eyes roam the expanse of smooth flesh that he saw. Wait, what? Flesh? Oh yes, apparently Draco held onto his image of fashion- frenzied person and had not had the time to dress completely. In his hands he held an Alice blue wife-beater and a T-shirt of a dark, silvery grey. When he turned around to beckon Harry towards his chamber, Harry saw a dragon necklace in platinum and emeralds.

Draco stopped before a door and held it open with one hand, gesturing with his other one that Harry should precede him into the chamber. The doorway was narrow, and Draco just had to stand halfway in it. Harry pressed himself against the other side, but his own torso still slid against Draco's, his hip against the groin of the taller boy. Harry inhaled Draco's scent and looked up into those dove- grey eyes, with a ring of periwinkle around the iris. He promptly sped into the room, trying to ignore the growing interest in his pants and glad that he had forgone the usual fitted slacks he normally wore and chosen a looser pair.

When he turned to address Draco, he saw the taller boy standing right in front of him, looking him up and down.

"Are you wearing that tonight, Harry?" Draco inquired, his eyebrow raised and his hands busy buttoning up his T- shirt halfway. Harry dragged his eyes away from that slowly disappearing flesh, shame really, and instead focused on the question. Spreading his arms and looking down at himself he clearly indicated. 'Yeah, so?'

Draco sighed. Undoubtedly no one had informed Harry about the traditions and intent of Beltane. He pushed the smaller youth, hard, and watched him topple on his bed. Harry raised himself on his elbows, looking down his sprawled legs at Draco who stood at the foot of the bed. Draco was surprised that, instead of bolting for the door, Harry panted softly and his irises had darkened. Draco crawled on the bed and, much to Harry's dissatisfaction, simply lay down beside him.

"First of all, Harry, it's a celebration party. You can't go there wearing your usual school pants and a white shirt. You'll want to dress up a bit, be noticed and..." Here Harry interrupted him with a snort. Draco smiled softly at Harry, grasping his chin and turning his face around so he could look into those vibrant green eyes.

"I know... You don't like all the attention you get. But tonight you're mine to dance with, mine to take with me to the party and I want them to envy both of us." Ignoring the blush that had started to adorn Harry's cheeks, he let his thumb stroke that plumb bottom lip. Harry cleared his throat and just had to question Draco's confidence.

"How come you're so certain about that? I never said I'd go with you, you didn't even ask, you don't even know if I'm gay!" Harry remarked. And then it hit him. "Pansy,... That was all some elaborate way to ensure my sexuality! And, that note on the back of the invitation, a Slytherin proposition..."

Draco smirked. "I taught you well, little snake. Now, do you know what Beltane stands for?" When Harry shook his head, he settled himself more comfortable, ultimately making it so that Harry's head rested along his collar bone.

"Beltane is the time when sweet desire weds wild delight. The Maiden of Spring and the Lord of the Waxing Year meet in the greening fields and rejoice together under the warm Sun. The shaft of life is twined in the spiral web and all of nature is renewed. We meet in the time of flowering, to dance the dance of Life"

He glanced at Harry and saw a hint of confusion and arousal at his words. Stroking the dark hair, he tried to clarify the meaning behind his words.

"The girls and boys without a partner will dance around the maypole, which represents both the phallus and the Goddess. It is also the World Tree connecting the three Worlds, its root in the Underworld, its branches in the Heavens. The shaman`s spirit may travel between the realms via the World Tree, and the phallus is also connected with life, love and death."

Here he could see the dawning of understanding in Harry's eyes. A year ago, Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord. This festival would be a celebration to the lives he saved, the love of his mother, friends and family which made it possible and protected him for all those years and in honour of all those who died.

"The Spiral Dance Beltaine is the beginning of the Celtic Summer, the light season of the year. Like Samhain, which you probably know as Halloween, it is a time when the veil is thin between the worlds, a time to communicate with spirits, particularly at this time nature spirits. Fires were traditionally built at Beltane, and people would jump over the fire. Young, unmarried people would leap the bonfire and wish for a husband or wife, young women would leap it to ensure their fertility and couples leap it to strengthen a bond. I'd love to do that with you. Knowing our relationship with fire... I'd like to start a series of good memories; a Christmas by the hearth, candles for our anniversary... And to forget about what happened back there" the words 'Room of requirement' or 'Fiendfyre' were not mentioned, nor did they need to.

He could feel Harry's breath hitch and a tightening of the one arm slung around his middle. The whispered words were almost so quiet that he didn't catch them.

"I thought you would die back then. I just couldn't leave you. Hermione calls it my saving people thing, you know. But when you were there behind me, smelling of sweat and smoke, your breath against the nape of my neck and your body pressed against mine... you weren't just a person then. You became so much more... you... you became Draco." He hid his face in the broad chest beneath him, trembling when he remembered.

Draco, hugging Harry closer, stopped his tale. Harry got the message and they needed to dress up fast! He detangled Harry from his form and stood. When he extended his hand, Harry grasped it without hesitation and let himself be pulled of the bed. Stumbling, he lost his balance and was caught in Draco's arms.

Draco smiled down at him and suddenly it turned decidedly wicked. Before Harry could be warned, Draco had latched onto the hem of his T- shirt and dragged the white shirt off, leaving Harry clad in his low-riding jeans. Locking eyes, he settled his hands atop the Gryffindors shoulders and let them slide downwards, ghosting over dusky nipples, trailing the trail of dark hair and stopping at the zipper.

They stared at each other for a long time, anticipating... Would Harry run, stop, continue... Could Draco take this a step further, and would Harry let him? Exhaling softly, Harry tilted his head backward, exposing his throat, submitting himself to the ministrations of Draco's wandering hands.

Draco leaned forward, breathing heavy with desire and stopped short of the tempting lips before him. He waited until Harry had opened his eyes again, and looked into them, lust and love shining forth from them.

"I love you," Draco whispered in a puff of breath and then he seized the lips offered to him. Beltane was a feast of offering, sexuality, flowers... Draco just took his father's words, 'All Malfoys should be considered gods', to heart and took this sexual treat as a present to placate him. And Merlin, was he placated. He had taken advantage of the small gasp of delight that Harry'd emitted upon hearing his declaration of love, and plunged his tongue into the moist, hot cavern of the Golden Boy's mouth.

With a small moan, Harry pressed his hips against Draco's hands, which had been motionlessly resting on the front of his pants, urging him to take them off. Draco happily obliged his little snake and pulled and pushed until Harry stood naked in front of him.

He pulled his mouth away, ignoring the small whimper that came from between Harry's ruby red lips and took a step backwards. He let his eyes travel over all that skin, all that golden sun kissed skin... Golden Boy had clearly not just been a nickname. Stepping into Harry's waiting arms again, he kissed the lips, sucked and nibbled on them. Moving to the left, he let the tip of his nose brush against the famous lightning bolt, sliding his wet lips over a cheekbone. Sliding further, licked behind Harry's right ear, easily accessible because of the lolling of Harry's head, yielding completely to the feelings and the touch that was Draco.

Harry's fingers fumbled with the fastenings of Draco's trousers, why the hell were there so many tiny buttons, until a hand on top of his stopped his frantic scramble. Dazed green eyes looked into molten pits of silver, clouded with lust.

"I want you," Draco breathed, sending goose bumps skidding over Harry's impassioned flesh. Pressing closer to Draco, he could feel both their arousal pulsing against each other. He slung a leg over Draco's hip, rubbing himself along Draco's thigh and then tried to usher the blonde in the direction of the huge bed. Draco laughed delightedly, and made no move to comply. With a look of confusion, Harry took a step back. Draco was clearly aroused, judging by the prominent bulge in those illegitimate trousers.

"I want you, Harry," Draco repeated, seeing the uncertainty in his love's eyes. He strode forward, cupping Harry's jaw and making him look up at him.

"Remember what I told you just before, on the bed? The feast of fertility, love, death? I want to take you outside, to the fields and make love to you under the stars and the light of the moon. I want to celebrate the death of our hatred, and the birth of our love." Before Harry could attach himself against Draco again, the Slytherin tease backed away...again!

"But of course, we need to dress you first! I don't think you'd like to enter into the glade looking like that? Merlin knows Weasley will get enough of a shock seeing you enter it with me."

While Harry thought about that, Draco searched inside his wardrobe for the perfect outfit for Harry. With a triumphant sound he came back into view, holding black trousers and a black shirt with green stitching.

The dressing up was almost as erotic as the act of taking the clothes of. "You're a tease," Harry murmured almost all through, especially when those long fingers would find an erogenous zone and tickle it repeatedly, or blow hot breath against it. His only answer was a delighted chuckle.

When Harry was done, Draco brandished his wand and before Harry could blink, he had tapped his black tresses and muttered a spell. Harry felt his hair grow; it tickled in on his neck, and looked confused.

"Sure ,Draco, why don't you give me even more hair that I can't tame." He intoned sarcastically.

Draco slithered around Harry, holding a comb ready for assault. "Here's a lesson for you Harry, the more you have of it, the better it lies flat." With a brush through the thick locks, he emphasised his point.

"Of course this isn't true for all things big, heavy or long," he said suggestively, rubbing his straining erection between Harry's buttocks, drawing forth a breathy moan and whispered "bloody tease" from Harry. Holding the ebony locks into one hand, he reached towards his one ponytail and loosened his silk green ribbon. He fastened it around Harry's hair and let his fingers glide over his spine and back up again.

Murmuring a wandless incantation, he opened his hand and a small chain dangled from his fingertips. Harry looked down and saw a small engraved jewel. Breathing out, he turned his head and looked in Draco's eyes.

"I did not know this festival included presents?"

"It doesn't, but a proper claim is never stupid. And considering that i just made a pretty package out of you, with a ribbon and all... I'll probably unpack you the moment I come in the Forest." Draco said, holding up the necklace for Harry to see the words that were written in the shard of moonstone: "Sole property of D.L. Malfoy"

"You are a presumptuous prick," Harry said. Draco felt his heart plummet to the ground. Harry turned his back on him. Looking over his shoulder, he regarded Draco with a smirk:

"Put it on for me?"

The End.


End file.
